A vibration motor (or a vibration actuator) is that which communicates, to a user of a communication device or to an operator who is holding any of a variety of electronic devices, the state of an input signal through a vibration, through generating a vibration through an incoming call on a communication device or through the transmission of an alarm on any of a variety of electronic devices, and is built into any of a variety of electronic devices, such as mobile information terminals, including mobile telephones.
Among the various forms of vibration motors that are under development, there are known linear vibration motors that are able to generate relatively large vibrations through linear reciprocating vibrations of a movable element. The linear vibration motor is provided with means for guiding linear reciprocating vibration of the movable element, making it possible to produce a stabilized vibration wherein there is little noise produced through components striking each other, and because the movable element is held by the guiding means, this can produce resistance to damage when there is a drop impact.
Linear vibration motors equipped with stationary shafts are known as such linear vibration motors that are equipped with means for guiding the movable element. In this prior art there are proposals for structuring a driving portion through a coil that is secured to a case and a magnet that is disposed within the coil, and structuring a movable element by connecting, along the direction of vibration, a weight portion to the magnet, where a through hole is formed along the direction of vibration of the movable element and one stationary shaft passes through this through hole (See, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2012-16153), and for the provision of two stationary shafts along the direction of vibration, wherein a driving portion made from a coil and a magnet is disposed between the two stationary shafts, and a weight portion is provided, where a movable element that is driven by the driving portion is supported by the two stationary shafts so as to be able to slide (See, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2011-97747), and the like.